Multi-antenna systems may be used for diversity antenna technology and Multi-Input Multi-Output (MIMO) technology. In the diversity antenna technology, a number of antennas may receive telecommunication signals simultaneously. MIMO technology may be used for Long Term Evolution (LTE) services to achieve high-speed data communication. The LTE services may be provided as one of the standards for high-speed data communication for terminal devices. In MIMO technology, a plurality of antennas may be implemented both at a transmitter and a receiver to improve data throughput. For example, while a base station as a transmitter may implement two antennas to transmit data, a terminal device as a receiver may implement two antennas to receive the data. To improve the quality of telecommunication using MIMO technology, there may be demands of the receiver having antennas with high gains and multi-band. Also, from the standpoint of design of the terminal device, there may be demands for arranging a metal housing for the terminal device.